The Flowers Will Bloom
by QuotheIDani
Summary: [Royai] While Roy and Riza enjoy a nonromantic 'lunch date' together,Roy gives Riza a gift. Of course,she can see the hidden meaning in it. But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman sighed as she sat her tea on the coaster.  
Her delecate fingers laced together as she rested her chin on them.  
The single bell on her right anklet made a soft 'tink tink' as she smoothly hooked her ankles under the table.

Above her was an ageing wooden sign,painted dark green.  
In white letters it idenitifed the building as a cafe' called "Roza Marie's"  
She sat outside on a porch,filled with pots of sunflowers,all different colors.

A rare smile graced her thin lips as she sat with her eyes closed,enjoying the sent of herlemon tea.

None could deny she was quite lovely.  
Espechaly with the mid afternoon sun shinning down on her.  
And the three-quarter lenghths shirt she wore was a perfect shade of light green against her fair skin.  
The tan skirt also looked nice on the woman.  
Cutting of perfectly below her knees,it made her look rather whimsikal when the wind tugged at it.

But her hair.  
Her lushes,honey blonde hair,was what truely attracted everyone's attention.  
Today,she let it hang freely past her shoulders.  
The suttle shines in it,appearing and disappearing every few seconds.

Gently,her eyelids slid open to reveal amber orbs.  
The color was a very soft,and innocent one.  
But the sharpness of her eyes themselves,gave warning that she was no push-over.

Keeping her sight fixed on the person across the table,she let some excess air escape her lungs.  
It was another perfect Sunday with him.

Not that they were lovers or anything close to ones.  
They were simply Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.  
Just friends and co workers,who happened to enjoy an occasional lunch date together.  
In a non-romantic way of course.

The amber orbs lazily studdied her lunch partner.

He wore casual black slacks and a white button up shirt,that was loosly buttoned around his wrists and neck.  
His jet black hair stuck up in odd places,like he hadn't brushed it today.

In fact she was sure of it.  
Not trying to say he was a slob that doesn't take care of himself.  
But she knew Roy always had more 'important' things on his mind.  
In any case it would be alright for today.

Besides,he could pull this off as a new style.  
Not just pull it off,he'd look down-right charming.  
As she continued to stare,their eyes made contact.

She had half a mind to put her hand against her chest to make sure she was still breathing.  
Even though she was perfectly sure she was,his eyes always had the same efect on her;Everytime,they seemed to arouse somthing from within.  
Captivating her,and compelling her keep staring.

Through the years she watched many turn away from him as soon as they looked into his eyes.  
It was as if they could not handle the intenseity of his gaze like she could.  
Not all found them to be so interesting.

On one occasion,she had heard a man describe his eyes as 'a firey trap'  
At the time she had only grinned,thinking how ironic the statement was.  
But now she was sure he had spoken the truth.

They did have a certain aura about them.  
One that could be spoken of as strong,bold,uncontrolable.  
Just like a flame.

Yes,that was a good anology.  
Just as most people were afraid of fire's power.  
They seemed to be just as weary of him as well.  
But that was most people,not her.

Eagerly she welcomed any and all of her colonel.  
The good,the bad,it didn't matter to her.  
In the end,that was what made up Roy Mustang.

And as for fire,she wasn't fritened of it.  
Actually Riza found it to be beautiful in a way.  
It's power,and destructive capabilities wowed her.  
But everything has it's weakness.

Rain,too much wind or dirt.  
They could all smuther the flame until it went out.  
It needed a sheild,somthing to protect it.  
Once a flame had that,it no longer needed to worry about going out of control.

The shield would always be there to lead it in a different direction,blocking it all the way from danger.

"Are you ready to leave?" his voice cut into her thoughts quite sharply.

Without waiting for an answer Mustang began to pull out his wallet.  
He didn't really need to ask when she was ready to leave anymore.  
They had a schedual,and he knew how much she loved to be punctual.

Every first Sunday of the month they would have lunch at Roza Marie's,finishing in under a half hour.  
Then that left time for them to walk together throughout the city.

Thier outings always happened the same way everytime.  
It had been a kind of unspoken truth that Riza relied quite heavily on a timed and orderly lifestyle.  
But that was quite alright with him.

He guessed that's what he liked most about her.  
The simple fact that he could always count on her.  
His dependable right-hand that he could firmly base his life around.

He gave a motion for Riza to follow him after the waitress handed him the receit.  
She stood,adjusting her purse evenly on her shoulder.  
Then they cut through a side exit that lead to a small shopping district.

As they walked side by side,glancing over carts,they talked small chit chat.  
Mostly how nice the weather was,or how they really needed to break Havok from his chain smoking.  
Riza was about to bring up another topic when Roy cut her off.

"Stay right here"

He wore that boyish grin of his,and she couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.  
To pass the time she fiddled with the items on the cart behind her.  
It was a bunch of jewlery,that looked as if they were all obtained from random garage sales.

Still rumaging through the vendors odd collection of rings,her nose was greeted by a very fragrent sent.  
There was now a single rose in front of her face.  
She gave a small smile,and took the flower from the man's hand before turning around to Roy.

"Thank you" her voice as sweet and gentle as the rose itself

She saw him shrug,as he casualy stuffed a hand in his right pocket.

This was just the gift she would expect from Roy.

Somthing with a hidden meaning.  
A deeper message that only she could decode.

A thornless pink rose.

At first glance she had understood what it had ment.

She gave a nod to tell him she remembered.  
Then slowly relived the memory. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was years ago,back during the war of Ishbal,that it happened.

She was in the practice range,about to work her daily shooting exercices,when the intercom suddenly came to life.

"Attention, attention! Will Riza Hawkeye please report to the front desk? Imediant responce is needed. Riza Hawkeye" the perky countergirl's voice annoyed her somewhat as she repeated her name at the end of the message.  
Like she would forget or somthing.

She gave a sigh,and placed her guns away.  
No shooting for her today.

At least that was what she thought.  
As it turned out,shooting was all she would be doing for many days.

Back in Ishbal,lives were being lost at monumental rates,on both sides.  
The military was steadily loosing men,and now needed recruits.  
But the officer in charge of the attack didn't want regular soldiers.  
No,he wanted the 'eliete' soldiers.

Alchemists

But he also called for sharp shooters.

In other words

Her

She was shipped out that very night,along with all of the other alchemists heading to war.  
None of which she knew.

And on that long train ride,was the first time she saw him.

She was the first to be picked up by the private train.  
It was a specail railroad that was built only for military use,conecting to each Amestris headquarter,and out west to Ishbal.  
And finally,after several hours of traveling,the train had picked up it's last group of passangers.

She sat in a compartment with no one else,entertaining herself by painstakingly 'deep cleaning' each of her guns.

She was working on about her sixth one when the door slid open without even one knock.  
A man about her age,may two or three years older,walked in and carelessly threw his things into a seat across from her.

Her amber eyes narrowed,targeting in on him.  
Just how rude was he?  
And did he not know she could shoot a 2in target painted on his back,from 100m away?

She watched him bounce his leg up and down,fingers tapping the window pane lazily.  
He gave a loud yawn not bothering to cover his mouth,and ruffled his raven black hair with a free hand.

Normaly Riza would have called the man out on his rude behavior,but held her tongue.  
He was a state alchemist,and outranked her.  
Her keen sight had allowed her to see a small flash of silver,tinkling above his belt.  
There,his silver pocket watch sat taunting her.

She knew good and well that all state alchemists carried that watch,to bad he had to be somone who did.  
Her insides thrummed with annoyance of him.

And that was when it happened.

He turned his head slightly,and his eyes suddenly seemed to lash out at hers.  
Eye contact was made.  
Though she did not seem to back down from his stare on the outside,she quivered below her coy exterior.

"Is there a problem miss?" his remark rang with sarcasm.

Riza's lips thinned and in a strained voice she replied,"No sir"

She hated loosing to this man,whoever he may be.  
And oddly enough,at the same time,it felt almost natural.  
Like she had been shouldering his verbal abuse for years.

"Good" his smirk made it evident that he enjoyed the preks of his rank,"I'm glad to know it wasn't me those angry little eyes of yours were glaring at."

"Of course not sir" she quickly cocked her gun,and skillfully holtered it.Hoping to inform her superior just who she was.

But she didn't get quite the reaction she had hoped from him.

"In case you were wondering i'm not your enemy" he yawned,and streched his legs across the gap to her seat,"I'm your commrade,and to be sepecific under your 'protection'"

She felt her face heat up as he explained that the millitary only wanted marksmen to come to give the alchemists cover fire.  
They were only there as sort of a backup plan.  
A way to save the state's treasured alchemists.

They said nothing to each other the rest of the trip.

And that was the first time the two meet.

After that Riza was assigned to be his bodyguard and marksman on the battle field.  
And natuaraly,thier bond grew.  
Before Riza knew it she had silently made a vow to herself to always protect,and support Roy Mustang.

And without her knowing,he had made that same promise as well.

After a particularly bloody battle,the two took a walk the following day.  
It was early morning,so they were vertualy alone.  
Riza's guns clattered against each other as she walked.  
Though they were off duty,she always had them with her.  
Not to protect herself,but rather him.

Roy stopped,and turned around.  
The clatter of guns had stopped,and so had Riza.

"oh" her breath escaped her.

Roy cocked his head towards the sport on the ground,that had her attention.

A single pink rose grew in a small bed of cacti,along the road.

"It's amazing isn't it?" her voice seemed airy as she stared,"How could it thrive in such a rough enviroment?With no thorns even!"

This was the first time Roy had ever seen her so carefree.  
The simple fact that a defenceless flower could grow amongst dessert plants mezmorized her.

"I didn't know roses could grow in desserts" she gave it a smile.

"Anything can grow with sutible circumstances"his answer scientificly correct.

He turned to walk on,no longer amused by the flower.  
She followed at his side.

"Do you think--"she cut out before starting again,"Do you think that in this war,peace can grow?"

"Anything can grow with sutible circumstances" he repeated his statement,and looked at her.

And then, they smiled.

Comming back from her memories,Riza sniffed the rose once more before slipping her arm into Roy's.  
Together they turned and walked away,enjoying another perfect Sunday together.

To anyone who had seen them just then.  
They would have seen only the 'classic' give-a-girl-a-flower rountine.  
But what those people's eyes couldn't see,was what the flower stood for.

And what the flower really stood for was a simple phrase,

'Anything can grow with sutible circumstances'

Anything,including iLove./i 


End file.
